Kingdom of Shards
by Chromewe11
Summary: With the news of Queen Elsa's power spreading like wildfire across the world, she unknowingly just became one of the most desired queens and sorceresses of her time. With something far more sinister making its way to Arendel Anna and Elsa's bonds will be truly tested (warning: rated M, this story will contain Elsanna dark!elsa, dubcon, non-con, torture, smut and gore)
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom of Shards 

Chapter 1 'The Promise'

* * *

Elsa turned in her bed absent minded, her silver hair pooled around her. In the haze of her sleep she opened one eye and saw the light spilling into her dark room and let herself smile. It felt good for her not to be afraid, to know Anna was only across the hall with her door open too.

Anna, she had never seen her sister so happy, being so free. The continuation of the post coronation celebrations for that day had come to a happy end. Although there was much to be done in the way of re-establishing her relationship with the kingdom, the people of Arendelle no longer feared her but loved her as their queen. She was at peace for once with herself and in the summer night's breeze she welcomed the warm embrace of sleep.

She couldn't have guessed how long her dreams took her for but, she awoke to the sound of footsteps and the creaking of floorboards down the corridors of the castles. _ Is that Anna? _Slowly she crawled out of bed and followed the sounds. _What are you doing? _She asked herself peering from the top of the grand stair case to see her little sister stood in her nightgown.

She was in front of a large painting of two people, stood regally, smiling. It was their parents. Her eyes seemed to be searching for some form of answer from the canvas. Elsa made her way down, not making a sound as her bare feet made the descent.

"I miss them too." She said in a soft voice, startling Anna. The elder sister's face was grave but nevertheless she placed her arm around her sister's shoulder when she reached her. Yet Anna remained silent. "Are you going to tell me why you are awake?" Elsa asked.

"I was just ... worried." She said without meaning to sound so vague. She removed the comforting hand from her shoulder but instead held it in her own appreciating the lack of gloves; her sister's cool slender fingers interlocking with her own made Anna tremble a little.

Elsa did not push her to elaborate but simply studied her face with her lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed. She had her shoulder length red hair completely down. In all the books she had read Elsa could not think of anyone in history who could surpass Anna in her fairness. No poet's words would do her justice. Underneath her freckles her skin was soft and creamy scented with vanilla, it was intoxicating. She already knew not to lose herself in the vibrant green of her eyes, which held such kindness and compassion. _This is the girl who saved you. Who saved Arendelle. __How could I have missed watching you grow up into such a beautiful woman? Never again. _

"Everything is going to be different; I mean I thought it was going to be a good different. But I was thinking, now the world knows you have magic, people- they might not want you on the throne. They might try and take you away from me." Anna sighed.

"Hey, don't think like that. This is our home Anna, and I am not going to be anywhere except your side." She said and gripped Anna's hand even tighter the warmth slightly foreign to her. She liked it.

Anna eyes brightened "Can we go somewhere tomorrow and do something fun, just us?" She begged pulling her hand and leading her away from the portrait.

"I will be busy tomorrow; I have matters of state to attend to." Elsa had actually forgotten about them for a little while, she quickly carried on. "I was hoping you would join me actually I don't think I can do this alone, not just yet." she scratched her head nervously trying to figure out better ways to reconnect with Anna.

"Yes, yes! Of course I will!" Anna exclaimed "I have these great ideas for the guard uniforms, I mean those hats are ridiculous, and we could change the coat of arms- put a snowflake on it and-"

Elsa suppressed the urge to laugh "Certainly, but that may have to wait Anna. Tomorrow...will probably be quite boring."

"Does it have to be?"

"I did nearly bankrupt the kingdom within all but a few days,"

Anna looked crestfallen "Well I guess I have a few ideas about turning ice into something more profitable."

"Leave it for tomorrow. I don't want to hear it." She said with a smirk.

"BUT YOU JUST SAID-" Anna started, putting her hands of her hips with a fire in her eyes.

"I know, but i just thought we could do something fun now." Elsa smirked pulling away.

Before Anna could even amicably agree Elsa had hitched up her night gown and was sprinting towards the door. "Come on!" And they continued as if they had never really grown up apart at all.

The sisters of Arrendelle paid no attention to the night guards and made no effort to keep their cries of joy to a minimal volume, after all they were the only residents of the palace. They slid down the icy corridors and flung snow at each other with cold hands and heavy breathes until they came across someplace completely alien to them. By accident Anna fell head first through a set of secret doors and rolled several times before landing neatly in an almost upright position with Elsa stood behind her in the middle of a fit of giggles. Yet what lay before them froze the two in pure awe and admiration.

A floor of pure crystal, white marble statues of the ancient kings and queens of Arrendelle carved into the pillars above them, gilded with seems of silver and gold, like ivy growing upon an ancient oak. Lastly they noticed sitting majestically at the farthest end of the titanic hall were two thrones.

"This is-" Elsa struggled to find the words her breath even stuck in her throat with little hope of escape.

"Incredible, astonishing, I don't even think- I mean- it's just so - so beautiful." Anna finished.

"I didn't even know this existed, how have we never been here before?" Elsa wondered out loud but Anna was too mesmerised by the scenes painted on the ceiling to even answer. Anna was even more clueless and she thought in her most boring waking hours she had explored every inch of the palace.

They could not stop spinning, their eyes trying to devour every inch, every corner.

Anna grabbed Elsa's sleeve "Over here look."

"What is it?"

Pulling Elsa into the alcove she spotted were two plinths, with no statues on either. They stood silent for a moment.

"Do you think this is where Momma and Papa were supposed to be?" She asked.

"I guessed they never got around to.. it's not like they could have expected.." Elsa trailed off, a sudden realisation crashing into her chest, winding her of all breath as she released a sudden gasp that chilled the air.

"Elsa! What's wrong?" Anne turned to face her and held her hand, forcing eye contact; she saw tears welling up in Elsa's eyes.

"I haven't even been to visit their graves." She whispered.

_I am a monster._

"Shh it's okay." Anna reassured "I'll take you tomorrow and we can tell them how wrong they were." Embracing her sister so tightly that she wasn't even sure she could even separate herself. Elsa concentrated on the warmth in Anna's chest as to not lose herself to her emotions. She had control. She looked at Anna and beamed.

"They were wrong." Elsa tried to say confidently but faltered towards the end, the memory of Anna as a statue of ice still raw in her mind.

"They loved us Elsa, but what they did, keeping us apart for so long, changing my memories of you it was wrong. They thought they were protecting us but they just did more damage, its okay to be angry them a little for that. But they still loved us."

_"_We all made mistakes. I think it's time we stopped being controlled by them." Feeling the glow within herself once more she took Anna's hand and face the plinths and with a graceful mesmerising motion of her free hand formed two statues. Stood holding each other in a loving embrace, crystalline ice formed artfully into the embodiment of their parents, their pearlescent faces looking down on them both smiling.

Anna could do nothing but stare at their parents magnificent likenesses standing before them, her breath and babbling words escaped her.

"I think it's time to go to bed." Elsa said leading Anna away from the monument.

The two wandered off neither letting go of the other. The older sister was barely aware of Anna crawling into her bed, her eyes glued to Elsa's form beneath the ice gown she wore as she closed the door and filled the room with darkness. She smiled to herself in bliss as Elsa pulled Anna close to her and let herself drown in the presence of her sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- i don't own frozen, or any of the tangled characters etc. this goes for all chapters because i always forget to add a disclaimer. see this is on chapter 2.. case and point..

* * *

Kingdom of Shards

Chapter 2 - Silverware

* * *

Far from Arendellele that night, a youthful man was caught in an unrelenting rain. Seeking shelter on his journey west he entered a wayside tavern. The tavern, The Misty Hearth, was a large and comfortable place, sitting on a cross roads between two large towns, to the north west were the Whitefenn Mountains and to the south laid the old silver wood and the Jade Coast after that. It was a good spot for hunters, merchants, travelers and shady vagabonds to take refuge from the surrounding wild lands. Most knew the owner Odin to be a generous man; he tolerated little violence in his tavern which made it something of a haven for those looking for a quiet stay.

Managing to clear the hallway with silent steps the young man reached the bar counter. He stood, bent low under the pack heavy upon his shoulders, using an old gnarled walking stick to hold his weight. He welcomed the change of the storm outside to the open stead and welcoming heat. It had been a long time but the comforts of soft leather chairs, hot food and the best ale and mead in that part of the east were not lost on him.

He was a peculiar sight to any who laid eyes on him, wolf skins sewn to his dirty old red cloak. It appeared to be torn in places. Most oddly though, strapped to his pack a long sword and an axe that seemed to match as a pair. Not many people walked so armed in those parts, it was common enough to see a huntsman with an axe or bow and swords were as common mice. But on the young man such a well crafted pair was strange to say the least.

"What can I do for you young sir?" the inn keeper asked politely, he was a tall and lean man, though slightly barrel chested and rather imposing in size, beard braided and smiling broadly, he ignored the stature and worn state of his client.

"Just a room to keep me out of this rain for the night." He said unstrapping his pack. "and some hot soup and bread if you have any."

"Aye we do, just put your things down by the counter and Hildy will take them up to your room." checking the roster he said "It will be on the third floor, the sixth one on the right."

"Thank you" dipping into his pockets and putting five gold pieces on the table, "I have my horse in the stable, he'll need tending too, make sure he is well fed." he said before the inn keeper could protest at the excess payment.

"Take a seat and we'll have your food brought over to you." The inn keeper gestured to the hall where tables were full of patron engaged in merry conversations and low talks around various fire pits. But the young man did not turn to look around.

"Could you?" The young man smiled weakly unclasping his red and wolf skin cloak. Showing his eyes to be wrapped by bandages. Revealing his lack of sight he gestured for the innkeeper to take his cloak.

"Of course. Will you find your way alright?" The young man simply nodded.

A few people took more notice of him now. His hair was as black as night and shaved to the skull on the sides and drawn back on top a queer fashion the likes of no one had ever seen before. Like his cloak, his clothes were less conventional but more practical, furs and scraps of leathers stitched together unevenly making it obvious he had his put together his garb himself, only increasing the look of wildness about him. Odin did his best to pay no mind.

Relying on his walking stick in one hand and holding onto his axe and sword he walked the length of the room until he stumbled and found a table to himself in the corner with a fire place. Rummaging around his pockets and with deft hands he pulled out a pipe and began pack leaves into the bowl. Lighting a match off the fire he began to puff away quietly while waiting for his meal.

Midway through finishing his soup, a substance of chicken and a thick peppery broth, two men placed themselves on his table across from him. The boy did not like the smell of the two men, and made no attempt to hide the sneer upon his face.

The first man ignored the unwelcoming sight. "That's a handsome pair of arms you have there, lad." The young man ignored him and the false smile in his voice and tore away at his bread. "They look very fine. I don't suppose you would be willing to part?"

"Not for sale." He replied bluntly. Deliberately trying to be rude, he disliked strangers at the best of times, disliked them even more if they took an unnatural interest in him.

"You don't mind me asking how a blind boy like you come by such a set then?" He looked at the arsenal under the table, noting the silver inlays on both blades and nodded to the second man.

"Belonged to my farther, and his farther before him." The boy growled with sarcasm. "You ask too many questions. Go."

"Now, now lad, just seems a shame for them not see any use, looks like they'd fetch a good price what do you think?"

"Worth more than your life I'd say" The second man heard the dangerous tone in the boys voice and gripped his sword under the table.

"See that's an awful shame that is, see here my friend here thinks you stole those weapons" The second man had still yet to say a word; he merely glared at the boy, unmoved by his rudeness. His temper was very close to smashing his horn of ale across the blind boy's head for his insolence. There was an air of entitlement about the man that seemed roll of him like a stench in the boys opinion.

"Your friend a fucking idiot then."

"We are king's men. Watch yourself boy."

"Fuck the king." He hissed back. He already knew this to be untrue; there was neither clink of chainmail to be heard nor the taste of cold steel on the air around them, only of shit stained stained leather, pigs and whores.

"Do you know what King's price is for thievery and blasphemy in these parts boy?" the second man spat, raising his voice in anger.

There was a slight ringing that the men both missed as the accusation hung in the air. And the sound of a loud crack against the table followed. The youths hand gripping the hilt of a small blade from out of nowhere.

"You tell me, a finger or a hand?" the youth growled. "Try something again, I might get lucky."

The second man was shocked to see there was a blade between the spaces of his fingers stuck in the table narrowly missing the palm of his hand; the boy could have easily taken off any one of his digits.

"Is there a problem here gentlemen? I'd choose your moves wisely." the large innkeeper stood over the three men his warning lingering in the air. The two men grasped their swords backed away slowly from Odin, muttering under their breath and silently cursing the boy who proved not to be such an easy mark as they had hoped.

The Inn keeper poured the young man a horn of ale. "House rules master Faolan. You have my apologies" He whispered inaudibly. The boy reached out across the table with a funny feeling Odin had just given him a sly wink.

"It's quite alright." _My old friend _He finished in thought. Finding the horn that had been placed down in front of him he raised it to Odin toasting him before draining the cup in one.

* * *

Anna awoke very sure that she was not in her own room before hitting her face with the palm of her hand.

_Last night, right._

Reliving the memory of the time she spent with Elsa the night before, unsure if the last part was a dream or a reality. The image of Elsa honouring their parents with a crystal testament seemed so surreal. She spent a few minutes beginning to wonder where Elsa had gone to before grasping the fact that this was an opportune moment to let her curiosity get the better of her.

She looked around fascinated by the room she had not been in for fourteen years. This was Elsa's room, meaning all of her secrets lay in here in one way or another, her likes her dislikes and possibly everything in-between.

With excitement boiling up inside her she rushed to scramble out of the bed sheets, a mistake considering she slipped and fell out of the bed. Unfazed she bounced back up ready to take a good look around and soak in everything that was the mystery of her sister.

While much had changed, some things had not. The same blue and purple walls surrounded her, the identical triangular window that was the same in her own room. There was little in the way furniture other than the modest wardrobe, a large bed with its canopy consisting of dark hues of pink. Most noticeably was the book case that took up one end of the whole bedroom, with all its rows upon rows of books they still could not be all held in one place and needed to overflow onto the floor and be stacked up in several piles as high as the ceiling. She quickly scanned the titles, the topics ranged from faerytales to histories, biographies of monarchs, plays, novels and even large old books on laws and etiquette's of various kingdoms. She could imagine Elsa pouring over them with unyielding focus until she had learned everything that she could.

_You must have half the library in here_ Anna wondered how they hadn't all fallen over and flooded the room.

Even as she began to understand the gravity of Elsa's solitude by the state of her room Anna spotted in the corner a modest table with several candles scattered with quills, paint brushes and charcoals of many sizes and colours resting upon it. Anna Slowly moved towards the desk wondering how Elsa would spend her time locked in here day in and day out. She was about to move the sheets of paper and see what Elsa had been working on before the door opened revealing Elsa stood in all her elegance, leaving her breathless. A flush appeared upon her breast, giving away her nerves.

Anna still could not get over how much being a queen suited Elsa. She was not wearing one of the ice gowns she had taken to wearing but instead a dress of dark blue satin with white silk sleeves embroidered with golden roses. Sat neatly in her single braid was her crown of gold encrusted with a pale blue diamond so bright they shined like a star in reflection of the morning sun.

"Anna you are awake." Her sister said surprised.

"Where were you I missed you." Anna replied going red with more embarrassment.

_Fuck. __Did I really just say that? But it's true. Now you sound stupid she's going to think you are an idiot. _

She sat back down on the bed trying not to make it less obvious that she had been snooping.

"And you missed half the morning; some of us don't feel the need to sleep in so late." Elsa teased rather amused as Anna folded her arms with an annoyed grunt. "I hope you don't mind, I was just getting the cooks to prepare us breakfast; I thought we could eat in the gardens."

"That sounds wonderful! Will you help me get ready? I mean, if you have the time." Anna inquired shyly.

_Anna what did I just say about sounding stupid, she's going to think you are an overexcited puppy. Which we should really think about getting. Maybe she wouldn't notice you making a fool out of yourself so much. Good idea. Get a puppy. _

"Of course I do. Today's agendas aren't until after lunch" Anna could keep her eyes off Elsa's face looking at every detail it was as if she could sense something bright beneath her surface. Something about her had changed. She berated _now you are being silly. _"I'll go find you something to wear and brush your hair, can't have you walking around looking like an untamed lion." Anna went red again realising her hair was probably wild and out of control like it normally was. _Right play it cool._

"Thanks sis." _So not cool. _ Anna quickly glanced in the mirror thankful today was not one of her worse hair days or else her embarrassment would have sky rocketed. However with Elsa leaving the bedroom that gave Anna the chance to quickly go back over to the desk she was curious about a few moments before.

Quickly scanning the sheets of parchment and several scrolls Anna saw they were sketches and paintings, pictures of Elsa, of her mother and pictures of her. But that was not what surprised Anna. It was the dresses and gowns, some of of them in full colour, all of them beautiful, she recognised them. She owned some of them. _Did Elsa design these? All of these? Have I been wearing her dresses without even knowing!?_

Before her sister could return, Anna placed herself in front of the mirror on the dressing table. The little sheets of parchment clipped to the mirror caught her eye, more drawings. But quickly opening the draw led Anna to something of greater surprise.

Elsa's own poetry. Poetry written with grace; the writing was nothing like the spidery scrawl of her own when she used quill and ink. It was refined and solemn, finding her words to contain such cold melancholy as if she were lost. As quickly as she had found it she shut the draw, knowing better to dive into her sister's privacy any further.

Instead she turned to look at herself in the mirror. Running her fingers through her red hair she felt the place where her white streak had been. It felt foreign to her still that it was not there anymore, she had grown up with it. It felt like it had been a part of her.

When she found out the truth behind it she saw it was more like it was a piece of Elsa that she had grown up with. And now it was gone. She would never dare to ask Elsa to see if she could put it back, not knowing how she might react, but she would surely be reminded of what should have forgotten about a long time ago. It was worth the trade to have her sister around her in person she felt, more than a hundred times over she often thought.

Elsa came in once more looking rather nervous. She was holding a gown not too dissimilar too her own, but just as opulent. The dress skirt in green and black floral, but the corset a rich maple colour with green and gold sleeves.

"Oh ,wow." Anna breathed, it was about all she could manage.

"You like it?" Elsa said relieved a little a small smile creeping on to her face.

"Elsa, it's beautiful, is it one of yours? Not_ is it one of yours. _But did you? Err I mean, I looked. I'm sorry." she squeaked and pointed to Elsa's drawing desk not really able to lie to her sister.

Elsa froze ever so slightly as her eye darted to the desk and back to Anna before composing herself berating herself for even the hesitation. "Yes - I - thank you. I'm glad you like it." She said, her gentle voice washing away Anna's panic with ease.

"Like it? I love it Elsa." _Is there anything she can't do?_

"Now let's get you out of that night dress." Anna giggled to herself and then stopped suddenly, not missing Elsa's smirk and raised eyebrow.

Elsa dragged her over to the large mirror in the corner and drew a simple sliding interior door leaving the dress hung up for Anna to change into in private. _Did you really think she was going to undress you, what is wrong with you today? _Her chest heaved as she barely traced the thought of it again. She looked in the mirror imagining Elsa, cool breath on her neck as she drew in close behind her, _stop._

Shaking her head and keeping her eyes down Anna carefully slipped into the dress, after managing to not fall over she began to fasten her corset. _However.._

"I'm done, sort of- could you - lace me up?" she pretended to sound like she was struggling.

Elsa came round unsure at first but seeing Anna she stepped behind her and concentrated on the small of her back, and set her hands to work, careful not to pull too tight. There was a comfortable silence between them. Anna began to recognise herself a little in the mirror now. Her wild messy hair felt a little too uncivilised, even for her standards.

"So, have you read all of those books?" Anna asked doing her best not to stutter as she felt Elsa move up her back with skillful hands.

"They are just the ones that I liked." Elsa shrugged. Anna's jaw dropped a considerable amount, Elsa's clear bell like laughter rang when she saw the sight of her in the mirror. Elsa moved Anna hair sweeping it over one solder, exposing the flesh of Anna's neck.

"So tell me your favourites." _Breathe Anna breathe. Not like a panting hyena! Like a person. There. Nice and easy._

"Well, Homer's Odyssey, Tales of Old Aeorilis, The Fox and the White Raven, Histories of the Red West… and this one." She said as she drifted over to her book shelf and hovered over one particular book, slowly pulling it out of its designated place. Sitting down on the bed she passed the book to Anna. Joining her Anna held the book in her lap as Elsa sat next to her and began combing through her hair.

"Why 'The Shield Maiden?" Anna asked curiously, opening the book and gazing at its pages providing an excellent distraction from Elsa's fingers once more running through her hair. Anna read while hoping she wouldn't notice the hairs standing on the back of her neck.

"It is an epic tale. A girl who had the dearest person in her heart taken away. Not willing to give up, she fights back against the forces against her. She and her loyal companions never would back down from a fight or run away."

"She became a knight of the goddess of death, rebelled against the god of light and saved the world from an earth eating chaos." Anna remembered "you used to read me this." Elsa blushed slightly. Finishing Anna's hair she got up from the bed just as a knock came at the door. Anna looked up into the mirror and did not recognise herself at all. Her hair had fallen in long curls around her shoulders, there was a single braid in one side and as she turned she saw a green ribbon bow tied back some of her hair.

"Your majesties, breakfast is ready to be served."

"Thank you Kai. We'll be right down. " Elsa called back.

"Very good your grace."

"Finally, I don't know about you but I feel like could eat the whole pantry." She said making Elsa laugh as they left to continue their conversation about the stories Elsa would read to Anna on sunny afternoons.

* * *

The rest of the morning flew by with little incident and Anna managed to get through breakfast with less awkwardness by dividing her attention equally between the foods laid out on the table. Eating in the gardens was a nice change; servants had set up a table with white linen and silver wear, displaying continental foods of all kinds while the two sisters laughed and talked with more ease. Anna recounting her misadventures throughout the years and Elsa listening intently. Before long though Elsa had a short meeting and was required to attend to a few matters. Anna decided to take a walk around the grounds, maybe even take a walk into town. The people had become very fond of Anna who would now take to the streets when she could, greeting as many people as cheerfully as possible. Elsa had insisted that she never go out alone though, something she recognised as a necessary safety precaution, for the kingdom was not complete without enemies.

Anna went over to the guard's barracks and with a false haughty expression asked for the master at arms "Is my favourite body guard around? I would like to take a walk through town."

"PRINCESS ANNA!" A man in a large green coat came over and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug, his bushy mustache tickling her cheek.

"Absjorn – hurts." He released her letting her breath once more. "I wish I was strong enough to do that." Anna laughed happy to see her favourite captain of the guard.

"Well get to the practice yard and you might. The boys haven't seen their princess drill with them in some time." Sometime was a little of an over exaggeration, it had been years since Absjorn took her into the yard to teach her how to handle a sword, Anna after many bruises felt she was a little too much of a danger and forgot about the practice all together.

"I was never really that great with swords, you know that." She thought back to the book that Elsa had brought out this morning, imagining herself clad in steel with a shield in one hand, sword in another. "But I might take you up on the offer. Never too late to learn right?" she liked the idea, perhaps she may even learn how not to trip over her own feet so much, her thoughts quickly turned to her sister who did not have this problem, she walked with grace Anna could not help but feel a slight twinge of envy.

"Not at all my princess!" The captain interrupted her thoughts of Elsa's pale slender legs.

"But not today, today I feel like going into town. If you would like to accompany me"

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure you grace. Do you have any idea where you wish to go?"

"Perhaps the cafes and the hightown market, I am thinking of getting my sister a gift. Oh! I heard there is a new stall that sells the most amazing foods, not just cakes or a hundred different chocolates and truffles but marzipan and turkish delight!"

"As it pleases your grace." Absjorn chuckled.

* * *

As Anna went out to enjoy the rest of the morning sun, Elsa retreated to her study. A small group of men sat at the long table in front of her, this was only a small part of the council of lords. Bringing her news from across the neighbouring kingdoms. Admiral Redgar was the master of Port, Lord Harris chair of the guild board, and of course Kai the steward to the crown.

"Your Majesty" they all said and bowed slightly as she entered.

"Friends please take a seat." She said pleasantly all of them doing so. "Now first things first, where are we with the amendments to the treaty with the Summer Isles?" she called this meeting because with Anna in attendance for the council that afternoon she wanted no mention of the Summer Isles.

"King Anders found them agreeable, we can now move forward with the southern trading companies with no problems, you will also be happy to hear that in a gesture of good will he will continue to pledge his allegiance to Arendelle just as he had your Father. My reports say that Prince Hans has effectively been exiled to the republic of Novassar, stripped of his claim to the throne and arranged to be married to the daughter of a lesser Earl. The poor girl.."

"It seems they did not take to his acts treason and such an embarrassment of their own blood so kindly." Lords Harris said wryly. Elsa narrowed her eyes a little and Lord Harris sat up straighter.

"Which is still too good for him, still I wasn't expected such a forceful action. I appreciate his steps for diplomacy." Happy that this should be the last conversation about fixing the relationship between Arendelle and the Southern Isles, in truth her communications with the king had given her the impression he was a rather humble king who ruled fairly and quietly she was sad their first acts were not made on the best of footing.

"We also have the royal delegations of Corona, your kin, who are ready to be received. You were briefly introduced during the Coronation." Lord Harris noted. Elsa nodded remembering the couple, a short but beautiful princess and her smitten prince. She was lively girl who reminded her a little of Anna with her quirks.

"Yes right, please extend our cousins a formal open invitation to stay at the palace, ask them to arrive let's say eight o'clock? Kai, tell the staff to have a banquet for four ready for tonight we will be having guests staying with us. Have someone help them with their things" Family from father_'s side, Anna will enjoy the company_. It felt strange for her to consider anyone who wasn't Anna family but she had to learn quickly that in order to be a good queen she would have to welcome her guests as if they were her own even when they were her own.  
"If that is all for the time being, I will see you again this afternoon for the council meeting." Elsa said adjourning the small meeting not looking to see them leave she picked up her quill and set to work through the late morning and right through lunch.

She barely noticed the time pass by, lost in the scratching of her quill. It was dull work, revising laws and drawing letters to dignitaries and nobles assuring them that recent events change little in the way things are done. She found ways to placate them into continuing with daily business with the kingdom in peace easily. Thanks to her years of study and lessons from her father that had prepared her to handle the duties of being queen.

A knock came from the door and as Elsa had hoped Anna was stood there, a charming smile gracing her lips. "Kai said the council meeting would be starting soon, I thought I could come early and surprise you."

"I am surprised. How was your day?"

"I picked up a few things" Anna replied slightly coy. "I may just show you later. I hope you weren't bored to death. Not that what you do must be boring, it just can't be great being cooped up in here all the time."

"Well my knight has saved me, so your queen is extremely happy to not be dead you will be pleased to know." Elsa hugged her making Anna blush.

Going into the council room Anna took her seat next to Elsa's at the head of the table as the attendance of lords slowly trickled in.

Anna was captivated by Elsa the entire time as discussions took place and disagreements were settled. She held herself with composition and grace, never needing to raise her voice over arguing lords; if she spoke they would stop and listen to her carefully.

"My queen we have several more betrothal offers, I am afraid we cannot continue to ignore proposals. Without a king or an heir Arendelle may appear weak resulting in-"

"No." Elsa cut in. "Considering recent and unfortunate events. We shall not be receiving anymore advances for marriage for myself or Princess Anna. Make it the official position of Arendelle that we shall not be considering or receiving any suitors. In the future I will look for my own husband, but only when I am ready and I am not about to sell my sister off to some far away prince, her place is in Arendelle with me." Some mouths opened about to protest. "My word is final on the matter until I change my mind and for now Anna will be my rightful heir should anything happen to me. Next matter."

"Crops are seen to be recovering since the great thaw, next harvest does not seem to have taken too much of hit, thanks to your new business platform trade is looking up so food stores will be full and it looks unlikely anyone will be going hungry this winter. "

"Very good." Elsa was relieved to hear it finally said this had been her main focus over the past week, trying to repair the damage she had done was no small feat in the least. A hungry kingdom can be just as perilous as an angry one.

"However there is also the matter of the Church of Deveron, your grace." The room went silent. "His Holiness has called for you to step down from the throne. To turn yourself over to the church. He proclaims that God will not take kindly to a 'false queen and sorceress' wearing the crown." Lord Warrein said gravely as darkness fell upon the room.

Father Alfrick had blessed her coronation and had stood by his decision even after the discovery of her secret. When she returned he had given her a long speech about right and wrong and he held the belief that she would prove herself to be a great Queen, even if she had magic.

"The holy church has no power here. I am still queen by divine right and right of birth and blood. His holiness can think my magic is an affront to God, but it is not. My powers are a gift I will use to only help our people. If my assurances of not abusing my powers are worth nothing to him - while the grand cleric uses his own power in the kingdoms to raise taxes for the church, then the church is worth nothing to us." The faces of the lords ranged mostly between surprised and shocked. "God himself will have to march his fanatics to Arendelle before I give in to the demands of a hypocritical sycophant." There was a power and authority resonating from Elsa as if it almost vibrated off her. The table gave a small affirmative cheers, most nodding in agreement. Most of the population of Arendelle stuck to the beleifs of the old gods but that did not mean the people did not fear the church.

"What if the Cleric accuses you of witchcraft and does decide to march against Arendelle? Your majesty we would only have the support of a small number of Kingdoms; Arendelle simply does not have the strength to hold out against an invasion or an occupation. Standing up against the church could very well lead to a war." Lord Harren warned.

"It will not lead to that. Arendelle has been and always will be a peaceful kingdom, for the betterment of its people, nothing will change that." Elsa said calmly, Anna remained quiet thinking to herself.

"You're Majesty we are not asking you to reconsider but perhaps preparations should be made in the case of any event, we do not even have a sizeable military to stem the tide of a single attack-" Before Admirall Redgar could ever object to that statement a voice came around the room.

"Don't we?" Anna said breaking her silence for the first time. A moment of stillness hung in the air before a short round of disbelief erupted from the table, lords jabbering about a lack of an army, the uses of an elite navy,of an arms race and other things men thought essential.

"Quiet." Elsa commanded, once again holding sway against the room. "Let my sister speak."

"You say we don't have a force strong enough to stand against a group of god fearing extremists. But you are wrong." All the eyes in the room were on Anna and she could feel the weight of everyone one of them crushing down on her but she cocked a grin at Elsa never the less, unfazed and confident in what she was about to say. "Arendelle has something far stronger, we have Queen Elsa. We have all witnessed what she can do just by pure accident. Imagine how she could protect Arendelle from outside threats if she tried. She could conjure armies of ice with swords that ring cold, design siege weapons and she can build them in blink of an eye. Starve armies or freeze the blood still in their bodies. No one in their right mind would try and over usurp her rule." A silence fell upon the table when she was finished. She was stood hands planted firmly on the table. Elsa shot her a proud smile.

"Isn't that exactly what the church fears." One lord said.

"The Church of Devenor only fears their Gods to be deemed infallible, because that's when they lose their power. I proved the gods to be wrong by being born with magic. They will label me a witch, a worshiper of the devil, or an unnatural abomination, whatever it takes to make people turn against me in order to maintain the oppressive rule in the kingdoms of their control." Elsa said.

"Simply put. If god is wrong, the church is wrong. If it is power they want we can't just give you over. What's to say they don't try to use you your grace? You are our queen." the Admiral said grimly with the heads of lords nodding once more in unison. All cementing their loyalty to the crown.

"I shall write a letter to his holiness the grand cleric. Sending him my sincerest apologies but as the church holds no power here and Arendelle is my kingdom. I can only decline his wishes in order to best serve my people. Thank you my lords. Meeting adjourned" Elsa stated. With no further objections that concluded business for the day and the lords left to their estates and their stewards set to see the will of the queen be done.

"You really know how to control a room. It's almost like you were born to be queen." Anna said, her heart still hammering in her chest from giving her small imput.

"And you were born to be my princess. You made me really proud in there, Armies of ice?." Elsa hugged Anna close.

"Well i thought, why not?" Anna grinned

"I'll be sure to work on that." She couldn't hold her sister any tighter to show how much she appreciated her standing up for her. "I don't know where you got that inspiration from, but i am glad you did."

"Well that's easy. You inspired me." she placed a finger on Elsa's chest. "You may not think are strong but you are Elsa. It may just be stubbornness but you have this resolve I can't explain." Anna replied.

"You're the strong one Anna I can barely hold the kingdom together if you hadn't been here today.. How am I supposed to protect my people if I am the one that is the cause of the danger, what if I can't be as strong as people need me to be?" Elsa put her head on Anna's shoulder.

"Then I'll lend you my strength. I'll always be here and I will always believe in you. That's all that matters." Anna whispered in her ear. "Come on, Kai said we have guests for dinner and I can't wait to meet them!"

"Anna I still need to do something first." Elsa said hanging back. Anna paid this no mind.

"I know. The horses are ready and waiting for us. Let's go see mother and father."

* * *

"I still can't believe they asked us to stay with them." A girl with short brown hair said nervously. Her lips quivered.

"Well they do have the space, it's not like they need it for anything. Are you ready?" Eugene asked buttoning up his finest jacket over his tunic. The lavish material not taking away from his roguish looks that Rapunzel loved.

"A little. More excited if anything." She stroked Pascal's chin from the palm of her hand. Pascal looked up lazily very content.

"Yesterday you freaked out because you thought they might hate us."

"That was yesterday. And you told me once they met me it would be impossible for them to hate me, which leaves you." Rapunzel countered putting Pascal down to get a good look at her Husband. "I just don't want to make a bad impression."

"You hit me several times with a frying pan and kept me in a closet for a day the first time we met and i still ended up marrying you. First impressions don't count for everything." Eugene lifted her chin and gave her a soft heart melting kiss.

"Funny how it was you stealing _my _crown about to get arrested by a horse that you ended up in my tower."

"I call it luck, managed to steal your heart as well as the crown." Rapunzel hit him lightly at the sight of him raising his eyebrows and putting on that mischievous smirk. "And now Maximus is _my _horse. Funny how things work out" He laughed. "They are not going to hate you."

"Okay. I just need to breathe. Let's go. Oh and I swear Eugene if I catch you pocketing silverware again, you know what will happen. No sex for a week." The princess stood with her head held high and left the threat to hang there ominously.

"You wouldn't!" Her husband pleaded

"Oh I would." She grinned evilly.

The walk to the palace was slow and romantic which Eugene liked to do from time to time, the summer evening still warm as the stars began to unveil. Eugene had told her Arendelle was lovely this time of year. They walked past the quay side in warm lights of the cafes and taverns by the waters edge until they came to the open Palace gates where Anna was stood waiting.

"Hi!" Anna beamed welcoming the two. Rapunzel just waved shyly her eyes widened. "So er, you must be my cousins!"

"I, well, guess we are. Hi. Sorry we er didn't get to be properly introduced during the-" Anna paid her no mind. "comowashun." Rapunzel muffled as Anna had immediately pulled them into a tight hug.

"Wow you're stronger than you look." Eugene commented trying to unknot his arm as she released them.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry." She apologised.

"It's okay, happens more often than you'd think." He said trying to brush it off.

"Sorry Elsa couldn't be here to welcome you, she is getting ready, its been a long day, well she's had a long day. Being queen and everything. Its weird. Not her being weird just. _Lots of ups and downs_"

The trip to their parents graves had been emotional, but she was smirking on the inside referring to the memory of the horse ride. For once Anna was better at something than Elsa, who had stepped off her horse extremely sore thanks to an impromptu race instigated by Anna.

"We know how it is." Eugene said flashing his smile reassuringly.

"Oh he's suave" Anna whispered in the brunette's ear causing her laugh and relax a little. Making her laugh more she took Rapunzel by the arm and stole her away.

"Hey! What was that?"

"Nothing." The two replied and grinned at one another.

"Oh dear god." Eugene said to pascal who sat in his breast pocket, realising just what he could be stepping into as the pair walked off.

"Hurry up, we don't have all evening and I have the honour of giving you the grand tour, and I wait for no man!"

They were half way through the tour when Elsa joined them. Anna was just showing them the portrait she was staring at just the night before. Anna felt her sister's presence from the top of the stairs before she saw her. She slowly glided down the stairs as Rapunzel and Eugene's jaws both dropped at the sight of her. Anna was happy to know that it had become a universal effect. She still could not place her finger on it. The feeling of something underneath the surface that was Elsa, it was like where ever she went magic just followed her everywhere and into the hearts of those around her. _What if that's it, it's just magic that she isn't afraid to show anymore. _In truth Anna had been seeing her sister a little differently since she had turned to ice. Whenever Elsa was close she could just, _feel_ her she supposed.

"May I present Queen Elsa. Elsa this are our cousins from Corona, Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene." She said as Elsa made her way to them. Rapunzel and Eugene were about to bow and curtsy respectively but Elsa raised a hand.

"It's good to see you again, please no formalities; we are family so why don't you can just call me Elsa." She lightly placed a very careful light kiss on her cousin's cheeks. The constant titles were wearing on her and she thought it would be more comfortable for them all to act more casually than officially.

"We are sorry we couldn't receive you both sooner. After being buried under snow, I was buried under a lot of work, it had slipped my mind completely that you were both staying in Arendelle." Elsa apologised.

"Oh it is fine, we had a wonderful time staying in one of the estate houses my mother has, it was like a second honey moon, only I had never seen snow before!" Rapunzel smiled brightly.

"Honestly I couldn't keep her inside." Eugene said chuckling.

"Well i am glad someone had fun, I think we've had enough snow this summer." Elsa said to Anna both of them laughing lightly.

"Rapunzel was just saying how similar we are to her mom, and you have father's green eyes. This so weird we can't wait to meet her one day." Anna changed the subject."You should definitely Elsa the story you just told me about the time our mother pushed yours into a fountain during their baby shower."

"She said they had all been was crying for weeks after they didn't appear for the wedding. We didn't even hear until after. With no contact, I thought we hadn't heard from both of you because you blamed us.."

Anna encased Rapunzel again in her arms "Freya no. Not at all. We were just going through some issues. It was a bit of a dark time for all of us - even Elsa and I weren't speaking. Its"

Anna turned to Elsa "Can we show her? What we found last night, it was real wasn't it. i have some pretty crazy dreams sometimes." Elsa nodded slightly surprised.

"Show her what?" Eugene asked his hands around his wife's shoulders.

"The secret throne room." Anna whispered

"A secret throne room?"

"Shh, _secret._" Anna pressed her fingers to her lips. Causing Eugene to be quiet and Rapunzele to giggle softly.

Anna making sure there were no guards around led them to the place the two sisters had been the night before. The panel on the wall pushed open revealing a secret door.

The sight had not changed and the breath taking impact it had was just as powerful the second time seeing it. Eugene looked as if he had died and gone to heaven. But Rapunzel seemed to have been stopped in time.

Anna let them take it all in before leading them to the statues created by Elsa. The statues no longer had the cold blue frosting it had the night before but was as clear as crystal. Eugene breathed slowly. "is this..?"

"Ice, Elsa made it last night, its probably the closest thing to them as we can get, the portraits are never quite right."

But Eugene with wide eyes touched the statue in disbelief it was cold but not ice cold. "This isn't ice though. Its diamond."

"Well that's not right, Elsa can't turn things into diamond." Anna said as she turned to Elsa was also staring in curiosity, but at her own hands.

"I am a little bit of an expert on these things and this is definitely diamond." Eugene said, not quite ready to tell them he used to be a master thief. Especially not in front of a statue of diamond and great hall of immeasurable riches.. Luckily none of it mattered to him any more now he had Rapunzel. Well, her and a castle with the view he always wanted.

"I don't understand." Elsa said with wonder.

"Magic isn't something meant to be understood." Rapunzel said gently taking Elsa by the arm. "Believe me, _I know._"

Anna looked dumbfounded at Eugene who gave her one of his charming half smiles. "It's a long story, we should probably tell you over dinner."

"I looove stories. i might even write a book one day. Or get Elsa to do it." Anna said as they made their way to the dining hall that Kai and Gerde had prepared for them that evening.

It was more modest in its size which Elsa and Anna preferred, not able to bare being sat more than five meters away from each other at a table too long for either of them to manage a clear and easy conversation. Instead the small table laid with luxurious cutlery and plates did the group nicely, allowing Anna and Eugene to sit opposite Elsa and Rapunzel.

They sat around the table captivated as Eugene recounted the story of the sun's tear.

"For a hundred years Gothel the witch hid the flower, keeping it to herself for her own eternal youth. Until the kings men found the flower."

"So what happened then?" Anna asked impatiently as Elsa grinned to herself.

"The king managed to save the queen, and Rapunzel was born healthy and happy with golden hair."

"Okay what? Your hair is clearly brown or Eugene is clearly colour blind." Anna said confused.

"It's a part of the story. See my hair thanks to the Sun's flower - had magic. When I sang, it had the same properties as the flower, lighting up as bright as the sun it gave eternal youth, healed wounds, cured diseases, and even in rare cases bring back those we lost." She smiled fondly at Eugene knowingly not talking about her hair but one of her own tears. This pained Elsa a little before remembering the warmth returning to Anna in her arms.

"But Gothel was not so ready to give up her immortality. One night she managed to sneak into the palace and take some of Rapunzel's hair. But when she cut it, the magic was lost and it turned to her natural hair colour. I knew I always had a thing for brunettes." Eugene chuckled.

"Realising she couldn't have my hair though. She took me instead." Rapunzel said sadly Elsa and Anna both sat horrified.

"I know a little something about being shut away for nearly all my life too." She smiled weakly at Elsa. "She kept me hidden away from the world in a tower in a secret part of a forest As she pretended to be my mother a raised me, but she was always away leaving me on my own. I had no one. Except Pascal that is." Stopping the story, she turned to see where he was having not seen him since they had entered the palace.

"Where is he gone now?" Anna and Elsa sat staring blankly as Rapunzel's focus shifted to searching for something around her.

Rapunzel was stumped and Eugene just shrugged with a sly smirk that Anna did not miss.

"I'm sorry he does this a lot." Anna and Elsa shared a look before turning their gaze back to the strange behaviour of their cousin.

"All the time." Eugene said.

"Oh there you are!" She said glaring at Elsa. "It is not polite to climb on strangers now get down and say hello Pascal." Elsa's face said it all as Anna and Eugene burst out laughing. The chameleon turned from the colour of Elsa's platinum blonde hair to a shade a pink, revealing him to be sat cosily in Elsa's braid. She noticed him crawl down sheepishly with large eyes and into the hand she held out for him.

Elsa let out a soft laugh at the weirdness of the situation. "Hello little guy, hungry?" Pascal nodded and with a flick of his tongue helped himself to food off Eugene's plate. Eugene just scowled playfully at the chameleon.

"Yeah he does that sometimes too." Rapunzel said happily.

"All the time." Eugene corrected repeating himself.

Anna sat amazing as Elsa fed him a little bit of food from her plate. "He. Is. So . Adorable!" Anna squealed with delight. "Olaf and Sven are going to love you!"

Pascal froze at the outburst before scurrying over to Anna, up her sleeve and nestled himself in one of her braids so he could cuddle himself up to Anna's cheek.

"Don't give him the attention." Eugene sighed, clearly not the first time this has happened. Anna ignored him and looked as if she might pass out from happiness.

"Who are Oaf and Sven?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"You must meet them they are the sweetest. They helped me bring Elsa back. Sven is my friend Kristoff's reindeer and Olaf is the snowman we made when we were younger."

"A snowman?" Eugene inquired, rather puzzled.

"We'll.. probably get to that.. later.." Anna said not sure how to explain the talking walking snowman if Eugene hadn't seen him already.

"Must have mean have been awful stuck in that tower alone. What on earth did you do?" Elsa asked interested in how Rapunzel lived. At least Elsa knew Anna was just on the other side of the door, no matter how much she thought she had to keep it closed.

"Well if I wasn't doing chores, I painted a lot, made dresses but most of the time I just spent looking out the window dreaming."

Elsa was finding it extraordinary how much she was relating to her cousin. Not just in her hobbies but Elsa too would often just sit at her window, just watching Anna. But dreaming she could be down there with her.

"You two are so lucky. Sometimes I'd even dream I had a sister just to share the view with."

"She liked to dream this one." Eugene stated smiling.

"Well now you have two. Officially consider yourself an Arendelle sister. You would be next in line after me anyway." Anna chirped happily before stuffing a large mouthful of food in her mouth the same time Rapunzel did.

"You really need to work on your table manners." Eugene shook his head but still smiled, smitten.

"Shh. carry on with the story." Rapunzel said.

With a few laughs and gasps in places Eugene told them how he 'rescued' Rapunzel from her tower, dueled Max with nothing but a frying pan and took her to Corona to see the lanterns fill the sky and fulfill her dream.

"That sounds amazing, like straight from one of Elsa's books. They do this every year on your birthday? Can we go?" Anna turned to Elsa, directing her request.

"When things settle down, absolutely." Elsa pictured the wonder in Anna's eyes when the sky would fill up with light and how beautiful she would look. She almost sighed from content, _If it makes you happy, there is no way we aren't going,_ she thought to herself.

Anna beamed at Elsa in the way that filled her with delight. She quickly averted her eyes as she could once again feel the bliss touching her that seemed to radiate off Elsa. Rapunzel and Eugene sat unaware of the invisible connection growing between the two. Diving back into the tale Rapunzel took over explaining how Gothel tricked her back into the tower declaring Eugene to have left her, when he had really been captured and sent to hang.

"But I came back."

"In more ways than one." Rapunzel smiled.

"When I reached the top of the tower Gothel put a knife in me. I was laid there dying. There was so much blood. Rapunzel made a deal with Gothel, she was ready to give herself up forever if it meant she could save me. As she was about to start singing, I cut her hair. All of it so Gothel couldn't lock her away and keep using her." Anna gasped.

"Eugene died in my arms and just as my magic faded Gorthel fell out the tower and withered into nothingness."

"But you are alive." Elsa said shocked.

"Like I said. Magic can't be explained." She reminded them "As I was crying over him, he lit up, just as bright as the sun, just like my hair used to and he was back breathing with his cocky smile plastered over his face. As if nothing had happened."

Elsa was feeling the gravity of the words, it was like a plummeting in her stomach. The two cousins had no idea how much their story had helped Elsa understand her own so much more. Anna's sacrifice just like Eugene's, saved Elsa from Hans but more importantly saved herself, giving up her life, making it her act of true love that melted her heart. Elsa looked at Anna in disbelief; and she was just sitting there smiling at the happy end to their story. When Elsa turned to look down at her plate she missed the hint of sadness in Anna's eyes, not knowing she could feel the pain Elsa was feeling, the guilt, and all Anna wanted to do was to hold her and let her know it was alright, that she would do it again in a second.

* * *

A knock came in the early hours of in the morning. The young man Odin called Faolan jumped out of bed with unnatural energy. "Enter." He said just as he pulled on his boots. His back was turned as he wrapped the bandages around his eyes not letting Odin see from the doorway.

"Thought you'd be interested to know the gentlemen from last night, they have just left. Saw them while I was feeding the goats. Jumped on their horses without a bite to eat and headed west as fast as they could."

"Thank you Odin. Did you overhear anything from them?"

"Hildy said she heard them muttering about heading back east to see someone before asking questions about news in the western kingdoms. They listened to a few stories the bards were telling. Lost Princess of Corona being found; that one they didn't like. But the kingdom cursed in an eternal winter, someone mentioned it was done by a snow queen. That story, they took a great interest in."

"What kingdom?"

"Arendelle, haven't heard any news from that far north in a long time."

"No. No one has." _And now I know why._ "Thank you old friend, I'll need to be going."

"I thought as much, your horse is ready, I packed you some food for the road."

"Odin.."

"I won't hear it lad. After what you did for my little girl all those years ago, I'll forever be indebted." Odin clasped Faolan's arm. Saying farewell to his friend Faolan picked up his pack, fastened his red cloak and made for the door with speed. He jumped with great agility onto his horse, a strong Roan horse packed and saddled.

Tracking the two offending men was easy even though they went a little off road, the hoofprints still maimed the earth and their smell still polluted the air slightly. The nearest town to the west was Blodfenn, sat in the shadow of the mountains. It would be a two day ride by road and trail, if you weren't planning on killing your horse. But that mattered little to the riders it seemed they were determined to fly all the way there by the strides of the horses in the bud. Faolan pulled up his hood and bent to whisper to his horse. "Fly Espen. If we beat them there, then there is a whole baskest of pears that will have your name on it.." His horse liked the idea with such enthusiasm he reared up ready to charge forward.

They ran through river and forest, ignoring the winding road that would have taken then across the hills and valleys. The wild was an easier route if you knew what you were doing. Just as Faolan predicted Espen managed to get them to Blodfenn in just a day. Faolan made good on his promise to Espen. Except the name on the basket, but Espen couldn't read and was already half full with the food he was presented with.

They were sat in the stable just outside the town as Faolan watched Espen munch away at the fruit, the hay was comfy enough for him to sleep on if need be but Faolan knew he would not be sleeping that night. As night grew closer and darkness swallowed the day turning to night Faolan could hear the faint clatter of hooves racing his way. The two men were still only a few miles away, but the young man prepared himself anyway. He left his pack with Espen but unsheathed the axe from the saddle, after a moment he could not help himself and sheathed the sword as well before slipping into the night disappearing from view.

He watched the two men enter Blodfenn from a distance. It was them, the same scent on them, only more sweat and less whore, and there it was, blood under the finger nails and boots. He wondered if they had killed any of them, plenty of their kind did. Go a little further east and girls had their throats cut on a daily basis. Whether for coin or fear but most were just cruel. He followed them closely through the cobbled streets, stalking them from a safe distance until they came to a stop by a hawk office. The small cage filled with carrier hawks, they smart birds that could find their mark with great ease so long as it wasn't half away around the world.

"Looking to get a message to someone?" Faolan spoke up from the shadows startling the men. "King's men, you said. But i cannot help but to think you look a lot more like spies."

"Show yourself." The skinnier second man snarled turning left to right, not knowing where the voice had come from.

They had both drawn their swords with steady hands., the larger first man held a torch against the darkness. The whore smell had mingled a little with fear. It caused Faolan to snarl further.

"So which king do you serve, I wonder?"

"Mind your business and we won't have to cut out your tongue." The larger man said.

Faolan stepped out into the light of the street, but only giving them a silhouette to face. But they recognised the sheathed sword and the axe in his hand, the bright steel and the silver markings.

"The blind thief. I am going to bleed you onto the street boy."

"Wrong." He growled and stepped forward.

The second man ran at him with his sword raised. prepared to slash at the cloaked figure.

Faolan stepped to the side with wide birth and swung his axe up forward with full force under his chin. Blood painted the stone walls and sprayed over the larger fellow. There was muffled thump as the skinnier man hit the ground. His face laid beside him in a pool of blood and brains, detached from his skull.

To the first man's horror Faolan continued forward and without a sound pulled down his bandages. From under the darkness of his red hood shone two large golden eyes coming at him, still reflecting the lit torch that had now fallen to the ground.

* * *

AN - a tale that grew in the telling. a new character and some familiar faces. and anna starting to notice her feelings towards elsa are not normal.

to any gamers - Bonus points to anyone who knows which story 'the shield maiden' is really about. *cough another sisterly-cestuous ship cough* i had to leave it in there just because the pairing is kind of similar in many ways.

Dont be afraid to review and let me know what you think.

/

So i changed the family ties from The Queen of Arendelle Idun and Primrose Queen of Corona being sisters to King Agdar, Elsa and Anna's father, and Primrose being brother and sisters. i looked at a few theories and felt this was the most canonical and likely, Green eyes, hair shape.


End file.
